The Release
by emerald eyes shine
Summary: PostHBP Ginny shows her real felings to Harry at the wedding...what will his reaction be? What will happen when her family finally finds out about them? Should I continue? lol D rating will go up! T for now


**The Release **

_A/N: I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter except all of the books, movies and merchandise that is available so far. I only ship HP/GW, RW/HG, RL/NT AND JP/LE but will only write HP/GW for now._

_A/N 2: This is my first ever fanfiction so please bear with me, I'm not the fastest typist so I might take a while updating. Also I'm doing my A levels so unfortunately they have to come first_

_Anywhoo on with the story…_

Harry Potter looked out over the couples on the dance floor, all swaying elegantly in one another's arms to the music that surrounded them. The new Mr and Mrs Weasley were looking lovingly into each others eyes, as were the original. The wedding had been a spectacular event; beautiful white roses encircled the area that also resided in the bridesmaid's hair, on _her._ Harry had never seen any thing more breathtaking as _she_ walked down the aisle proceeding Fleur in the wedding party. He had not taken her eyes off her the entire time the vows were being spoken, promising himself that one day, if he survived the war, it would be the two of them up at the alter exchanging rings.

Ginny Weasley sighed to herself; she had sworn that she would not cry because of Harry Potter today as she had done every day since Dumbledore's funeral. It was now the middle of August and the pain was still as hard to bear as it was that fateful day when the love of her life had told her they could no longer be together for some stupid noble reason. Her parents and brothers (except Ron) thought, the times they had caught her weeping, that it was because of either Dumbledore, the fact that Hogwarts was officially closed now until the war ended or because it was 'that time of the month' and her emotions had simply got the better of her; none of them knew the true reason was sitting less than 10 feet away from her right at this moment. She had not felt the need to tell any of then that her and Harry had been in a relationship as her parents (especially her mum) would have been gushing and unbearable and her brothers would have given Harry the third degree. Somehow she had even managed to keep this certain piece of information from the twins, which amazed her more than anything.

Mrs Weasley was running around the people who were not dancing pairing them off as to leave the tables free for the house elves that were supplied by Professor McGonagall to clean the tables. Oblivious to their obvious discomfort she paired off a rather subdued Harry and Ginny and a smiling Ron and Hermione.

"Come on Ginny, dance with your brother!" she said missing the look of distance crossing Ginny and the trio's faces at the reference to Harry as her brother.

This is how they found themselves a few minutes later swaying in each others arms rather awkwardly not wanting to be so close to each other and not be able to be together.

"So…"

"What!?" Ginny spat at him. "Are you going to try to apologise to me, after breaking my heart for some stupid bloody noble reason? Are you, tell me!" she hissed at him. Nobody was paying any attention to them luckily even Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up in their own little world.

"Gin," Harry whispered, pulling her closer as he did so and inhaling her flowery sent whilst burying his nose in her hair earning him a odd look from Lupin who was dancing near them with Tonks secure in his arms "you know why I did that…I…I just don't want you to get hurt" he finished lamely.

"You want to be in my position do you, you bastard? Knowing that you could die at any time that Voldemort could destroy you and that you never even had the guts to tell me if you loved me or not! So do you Harry, do you love me?!" still talking quietly enough so that only he heard her. She broke away from him to hear his answer, her parents looked at her funnily, she was standing in the middle of the dance floor arms crossed and a blazing look in her eyes that Harry recognised all to well, only this time she had tears shining in her eyes as well.

"Gin, please not here you know I can't answer you it's not safe!" and with that she slapped him.

Everyone stopped abruptly, staring at the couple with various looks of shock, amazement and understanding the latter coming from the professors and Ron and Hermione.

"TELL ME!!" screamed Ginny, flying into him fists pounding his chest, months of suppressed rage finally being released.

Harry just wrapped his arms around her, not even trying to stop her from hitting him as she screamed the same thing over and over again until finally she let sobs overtake her and she flung her arms around her neck, clinging to him for dear life.

Mrs Weasley made to go forward to collect her daughter of her surrogate son, having no clue about what was going on, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning around she saw Ron looking down at her with pleading eyes willing her to understand, slowly shaking his head. "Leave them be mum, it's between the two of them, no one else."

"Ronald Weasley your sister is crying her eyes out why on earth would I leave her for Harry to deal with?! Please explain to me why you think she does not need her mother right now! Do you know what's wrong with her!?"

Before Ron could even open his mouth Hermione answered for him "Please Molly, let them be, I think everything will become clear sooner than you think" she nodded to where Harry was holding the now hysterical Ginny in his arms, stroking her hair and nose pressed against her cheek.

"Yes" Harry whispered into her ear "I love you more than anything, that's why I can't be with you."

She slid out of his arms to look at him in a dazed confusion and anger. The look of pain across her face was too much for Harry to bear and oblivious to their fifty odd spectators and just like before in the common room, Harry kissed her.

Fifty jaws dropped.

Mrs Weasley put both her hands across her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. Mr Weasley stared in shock as his little girl kissed the man he had known she had always loved with more passion than he had seen in his long life. The Weasley boys, except Ron who had a look of pride across his face much like Hermione, looked a mix between discussed, shocked and gleeful. Lupin looked on and shook his head with a large smile across his face mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Potters and red heads…it'll never change"

The pair broke apart breathless and stared into the others eyes, the silence surrounding them deafening, yet still not aware that they had an audience. Harry broke it first;

"Gin, you know I love you," Mrs Weasley let out a shocked gasp at this "that's why I broke up with you" another gasp from both her parents this time "…if he got you it would be over…don't you see…he would win if I lost you!"

Ginny softened at this "Harry don't YOU see that I don't care about myself, I only care about you! I love you! Voldemort will already know about us any way, Snape would have told him. And don't you think I would be safer with you to protect me than without, Dumbledore said that the greatest weapon is love, if so that's all the more reason to keep me with you"

A look of dawning comprehension came across Harry's face as he registered her words, slowly understanding that everything she said was true.

"I've been a bloody idiot haven't I?"

Ginny just laughed and nodded her head, tugging down on his collar until their lips met in a fiery kiss that would be sketched into their memories for all eternity.

People around them slowly started to clap and cheer, it was at this moment that both teens jumped apart, staring wide-eyed around them both finally realising that they were not alone. Harry grinned sheepishly at his newly reunited girlfriends parents while Ginny was beaming at everyone.

Mrs Weasley ran forward enfolding them both in a hug, tears of pure happiness streaming down her face. Mr Weasley still stood there dumfounded that nobody had told him of his daughter's relationship; even the twins still had shocked looks on their faces.

Ron and Hermione stood in front of the happy couple beaming with pride, "I knew you'd come round mate" was Ron's only comment; at this Mrs Weasley rounded on him "YOU KNEW!" she screeched "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" She started chasing Ron around the garden charming tings to hit him in the back of the head. All of the guests and wedding party looked on laughing and praying that they would not be in the way of Molly Weasley's wrath.

Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's, interlacing their fingers, grinning down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly towards the house. A long snogging session seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might break for air and discuss what had just happened.

TBC (maybe)

_Hey please take time to review as I would really appreciate feedback, good or bad, tell me if I should continue with this story, if I do the rating will probably go up as I love smut! ; D thanks love Emmy xx _


End file.
